


Smut-Fest Prompt: Do That Again

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Zevran and Alistair decide to take their relationship to the next level.Turns out, Alistair really likes some of his new lessons.





	Smut-Fest Prompt: Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts).



**Earl Greyer**

For the 250 Erotic Prompts: "Do That Again." You pick the pairing. ;)

 

35) Do That Again

* * *

**Aurlana's Smut-Fest Prompt #3 From Earl Greyer**

**Alistair / Zevran**

**~Do That Again~**

* * *

“You look nervous, mi amor. Do you not want this?”

“I do. It’s just… I’ve never done anything like this before--with anyone.” Alistair looked at the ground. “And I know you have experience with this. I just… don’t want to disappoint you.”

Zevran’s eyes softened as he stepped up to Alistair and caressed his cheek. “You could never disappoint me, mi corazon.“

Alistair wrapped his arms around Zevran. “I’ve always been told that I’m a fast learner. Perhaps you can show me a few of your favorites. I may not be your first, but I’d like to learn to be your best.” He leaned down and nibbled along the outer ridge of Zevran’s ear. 

“Oh, my sweet Alistair, you have proven to be an exceptionally adept student so far. Perhaps, though, it would be prudent to move our lessons inside, or to someplace a little more… private?”

Pink tinged Alistair’s cheeks. “I’ve uh… arranged for a place. It’s not far from here.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Zevran squeaked suddenly when Alistair hoisted him into the air. Wrapping his legs around Alistair’s waist for leverage, he leaned forward and began kissing his way up Alistair’s neck. “Mmm… I love the way you manhandle me so easily; it is a definite turn on. I am capable of walking, however, if it is far?”

Emerging around the side of a large outcropping, Alistair set Zevran down to take in their little camp. “What do you think?” he asked, taking Zevran’s hand and leading him over to the lean-to where he’d laid out blankets and other necessities.

“Maker, Alistair. You’ve thought of everything.” He walked over to a small crate that held a flask of oil, a carafe of wine, and a perfect red rose. 

Alistair looked down, toeing his boot in the dirt. “I just— you’ve had all of these experiences. I wanted to make this one special for you too.”

Zevran stretched out on the blankets and plucked at the laces of his boots. “You have offered to give yourself to  _ me _ , of all people. That is already special, no?” Placing his footwear to the side, he beckoned Alistair to join him.

Alistair pulled his tunic off and tossed it carelessly, then took off his boots before crawling up next to Zevran. “So… how do you want me?” he asked, hesitantly.

Zevran licked his lips, eyeing Alistair’s bare chest. “You are certainly a feast for the eyes. I am undecided on where I would like to start.”

Alistair began tugging at the leather ties on Zevran’s chest piece. “While you’re deciding, why don’t we even things out a bit.” Alistair leaned in, kissing Zevran passionately while his fingers worked the laces. 

Zevran assisted with the fastenings of his armor, setting the chest piece aside, he reached for the fasteners for his pteruges.

Alistair stayed his hands. “Can you… leave the skirt on?” he asked, bashfully.

“Oh? You like my armor on? That is a side of you I did not expect.” Zevran smirked, but left the rest of his armor in place.

“Well, um… yes? I mean—” Alistair’s face grew even more red. “I’ve um… dreamt of you riding me wearing nothing but your pteruges.” Alistair cleared his throat while stroking the leather strips draped over Zevran’s ass and thighs.

“Your desire is my command,” Zevran said, heatedly. “We will save that particular lesson for another time, though, no?” Zevran winked, then pulled his tunic over his head, exposing hard lines of wiry muscle.

With a tentative hand, Alistair reached up to trace those lines. 

Placing his hands on Alistair’s shoulders, Zevran pressed him back onto the mat. Laying a trail of wet kisses down Alistair’s body, he looked up when he reached breeches. “Tonight, I’d like to start with something a little simpler.” Without waiting for an answer, Zevran began to untie the lacings with his teeth. 

Alistair whimpered piteously while threading his fingers through Zevran’s hair. “Oh, Maker!” he breathed out.

With a knowing chuckle, Zevran slowly slid Alistair’s pants and smalls down his hips. “If you liked that, mi amor. You are in for a definite treat.” Taking Alistair’s shaft in his hand, Zevran flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.

With a guttural moan, Alistair let his head fall back on the pallet. “I feel like I’m going to die.”

“Don’t die yet, mi corazon. You’ll miss the best part.” He chuckled darkly, dipping in and engulfing Alistair’s dick with his mouth; he slowly rolled his tongue around the sensitive head. 

“Maker’s breath!” Alistair gasped a shuddering breath. “D—do that again!” 

Zevran chuckled but obeyed. “You liked that, did you?” He finally said, grabbing the flask of oil and parting Alistair’s legs. 

Alistair nodded vehemently.

“Well, that is only the beginning of what I want to show you tonight, my love.” With practiced skill, he opened the flask and anointed his fingers with one hand. 

“I do… I just. Ah!” 

Zevran swiftly swallowed Alistair’s cock deep into the back of his throat as he gently slid a finger inside.. After a brief moment to adjust, Alistair slowly relaxed to Zevran’s very talented hands and mouth. One finger eventually led to two. His mouth and tongue continuously working their magic on Alistair’s cock as his fingers thrust in and out of his tight hole. 

When he felt Alistair’s balls tighten, Zevran deftly crooked his fingers; immediately finding the sweet spot that threw Alistair over the edge. 

When his breathing evened out, Zevran cleaned Alistair up with the conveniently provided towel. 

_ He really did think of everything. _

Wrapping himself around his lover, Zevran brushed the stray hairs from Alistair’s face. “Was that everything you had hoped for, mi amor?”

Alistair rolled over and pulled Zevran into his arms. “It was… better. Maker, is it always that good?”

“Oh believe me, it only gets better from here.”

Alistair kissed Zevran sweetly. “I can’t wait to try it all… with you.”  

_**(993)** _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Earl Greyer** for the prompt!  
>  And thank you to **Ponticle** for being the best editor ever!


End file.
